Miria
|dialogue =McMiria.msg NcExSpou.msg |tag skills =Unarmed: 46 Melee Weapons: 36 |derived =Hit Points: 35 Experience Points: 70 Armor Class: 5 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 100 lbs Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 10 Healing Rate: 1 |proto = }} Miria is the daughter of the slaughterhouse owner Grisham, in Modoc. Background Miria, a very shapely and seductive-looking woman, is the daughter of Grisham, slaughterhouse operator in Modoc. She may be married to gain a permanent companion and earn a reputation title. Miria's brother Davin can also be wed to the same effect, with slightly different stats. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Male characters with eight Charisma points (or females with seven Charisma points and a good town reputation) can add Miria into the party by marrying her. Unlike Davin, this is achieved by first conversing with her about subjects other than sex, then steering the conversation towards this. She will lose restraint and (figuratively) jump. Then the screen will do the usual fade to black, but in this instance the Chosen One's entire inventory ends up on the ground. After the deed is done, Grisham will barge in and confront the Chosen One. If male, the Chosen One can attempt to explain it as a "medical examination". The two other options are running (which will cause the entire town to become hostile to the player) or a shotgun marriage, which will grant the reputation title "Married" and add a permanent companion. * Once married, Miria will not leave the party unless killed or divorced. Like Davin, she has no additional points in any skills whatsoever, but since the default for Unarmed has the highest base value, she is most proficient (or least inept) at that skill. Like Davin, and unlike regular joinable NPCs, neither her skills, HP, nor AP improve. Neither Miria nor Davin can Level Up. Though, as she is human sized, she can still wear armor. * Marrying her is permanent and there is only one option for removing her that does not involve death or selling her to slavers since she cannot be asked to wait like a normal party member: the Chosen One may ask Father Tully in New Reno to divorce them in exchange for one bottle of alcohol. This will disband Miria from the Chosen One's party and remove her from the game in play; the Chosen One's "Married" status becomes "Separated". * Trappers are interested in spending "quality time" with Miria, and will offer the Chosen One gecko pelts in exchange for her services. Inventory Notes * She can be married regardless of the Chosen One's party limit, though she will be counted as a companion. * Unlike Davin, she has a Strength of three, rather than four, which means she cannot use any SMGs without a strength penalty to her already deficient skill, though she has a +50 to-hit bonus for short-range fire. ** She has no animation frames for throwing (for grenades and flares), nor usage of clubs or pistols. * Miria will leave the party and turn hostile if her father is attacked. Unlike Vic, there is no dialogue for her reaction to this. Appearances Miria appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Bugs * You may choose to kill Grisham with a number of super stimpaks. When he succumbs to the effect of chems, attempt to sleep with Miria. After Grisham vanishes, Uncle Biff will give the Chosen One the same dialogue as Miria's father, though he looks strangely familiar and there are infinite Uncle Biffs. * If the Chosen One sleeps with either Miria or Davin and gets away with it by telling their father that they're a doctor, companions may stop following the player. They will come with the player from map to map but will be unable to move, except when in combat mode. There are several ways to solve this: get married with either of them, have Vic talk with Val in Vault City, or watch the video sequences of either Vault 13 or the Brotherhood in San Francisco. If this bug occurs after having met all four criteria, it will be permanent for the lasting game. The greater the amount of activity before being discovered by Grisham, or during the wedding, the more likely this bug is to occur. Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Modoc characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters es:Miria pl:Miria ru:Мария (Fallout 2) uk:Мірія (Fallout 2) zh:麦丽雅